Fooling Around in Different Languages
by SWAC NUMBER 1 FAN
Summary: Sonny and Chad are talking to each other in different languages and trying to outdo the other. Who will win and who will win the others heart? Read to find out...


**Hey guys, so this is my fifth story and I am really proud of this story. This is my favourite story so far. Note: In this story there is quite a few languages used so if you want to find out what they mean they are in the brackets. Hope you enjoy this and please read my other four stories: A Surprise for Everyone, Strawberry Lip Gloss, The Slumber Party and This is Our Song.**

Fooling Around in Different Languages

Sonny's POV

I was walking to my dressing room that I share with Tawni and I was smiling extra cheerfully as I passed my French test and I was the only one who passed it too so take that Zora! I wasn't surprised though since I am especially good with languages although I hate learning them, when I bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground. "I am so sorry," I said and then I looked up. "Chad?" I said but it sounded more like a question, "watch where you are going Munroe," he said angrily. "You are unbelievable Munroe," he said. "Me, unbelievable? You are the one who is the Bad Boy," I argued back. "Hey, don't get my rep involved in this," he shouted. "You are so gonna pay Chad for everything you have done to me!" I screamed in his face furiously. "Oh yeah, how?" he smirked. I will speak in French so he won't understand anything I am saying. "Je vais vous montrer (I'll show you)," I said confidently. "Excuse me but what?" he asked looking confused. "Vous êtes une telle secousse Chad (you are such a jerk Chad)," I said laughing a bit. "What are you saying?" he asked puzzled. "Vous êtes le pire acteur de notre generation (you are the worst actor of our generation)," I said guessing on what he is going to say next. "Why thank you, even if you are speaking in another language I understand the best actor of our generation bit," he exclaimed with poise. I then cracked up laughing; I fell to the ground and didn't care how idiotic I looked. "What is so funny?" he asked looking perplexed. "Rien (nothing)," I replied then left.

Chad's POV

After she left I ran to my dressing room and opened up my laptop and went on Google Translate. Luckily for me I have a really good memory so I remebered most things Sonny had said. I then went to learn some French as that is the language Sonny had been speaking to me in. Boy is she going to be surprised tomorrow morning.

Sonny's POV

I arrived in the studios to be greeted by the three named jerk face. "Que voulez-vous Chad (what do you want Chad)?" I asked still smirking and proud of myself that I learnt French. "Rien (nothing)," he replied smirking. "Donc Munroe, pourquoi avez-vous dire que je suis le pire acteur de notre génération, (So Munroe, why did you say I am the worst actor of our generation)?" he said, that wiped the grin of my face. "Comment avez-vous appris le français (How did you learn French)?" I asked looking shocked. "Je suis le grand CDC, je peux apprendre quoi que ce soit (I am the great CDC, I can learn anything)," he replied but little did he know I was acting the whole thing and I had a backup plan. "Realmente, ¿puede el gran CDC entender esto (really, can the great CDC understand this)?" I asked smiling a grin. "But, you, how?" he said lost of words. "So, great CDC, did you understand that?" I asked grinning. He shook his head. "¿Qué vas a hacer al respect (what are you going to do about it)?" I asked him. "I am not going to respect you!" he yelled in my face. Now I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore but I just had to let it out. It started to flow out of my mouth like water flows in a river. After I calmed down- which seemed like a hour but was really for only four minutes- I flicked my hair then left the corridor leaving Chad speechless.

Chad's POV

I really thought I got her this time but no she had to come in with that brain of hers and make me look like a total doof, well two can play that game Ms Sonny Munroe. I researched my brain off learning Spanish til I was tired out. The sun hit my face which reminded me to go prepare to annoy Sonny. Operation ASTSGUALLATI (Annoy Sonny til she gives up and looks like a total idiot) is under way, that isn't too complicated is it?

I arrived in front of her dressing room door and didn't bother knocking. "Hey Munroe," I said casually. "¿Qué quieres Chad (what do you want Chad)?" she asked me. "¿No puedo visitar a mi Random favorito (Can't I visit my favourite Random)?" I asked, good compact Chad. "No, no puedes (no, no you can't)" she argued back. "Multa (fine)," I said (why did I say that now we are going to have our good-good-fine-fine fights in Spanish) but you should've seen the look on her face, I am so winning this round. "Multa (fine)," she fought back. "Bueno (good)," I argued irritably. "Buono (good)," she said with that horribly cute smirk on her face. Her hands were on her hips. I expected a bueno but no she said buono. "Buono (good)?" I asked. "Sì Buono Chad, guarda chi vince ora? Pensavi di potermi battere, ma ho pensato di fuori della scatola, come io vi conosco meglio di chiunque, quindi si fa a dare..." she was saying something but i didn't understand anything she was saying so I interrupted her. "I GIVE UP!" I shouted. "Finally!" she said relieved. "Now do me a favour Sonny and tell me what language you were speaking and translate it please," I asked. "I was speaking in Italian and I was saying yes good Chad, look who wins now? You thought you could beat me but i thought outside of the box as i know you better then anyone, so do you give but you interrupted me as i was going to say give up," she exclaimed. "How do you know so many languages?" I asked curiously. "In Wisconsin my language teacher taught me French and Spanish and I was the best in the class even though I hated languages but I loved learning new ones too so I decided to learn Italian since Italian is similar to Spanish and since then I have had a passion for learning new languages. Right now I am learning German but it is a bit complicated," she exclaimed. I was amazed. Suddenly my lips were brushed on something smooth and I could taste strawberries, it was Sonny, I closed my eyes and I could feel fireworks rush through us. "What was that for?" I asked. "For helping me revise my French, Spanish and Italian," Sonny exclaimed. "De rien (you are welcome)," I replied. I took a deep breath then... "Sonny Munroe, ¿quieres ser mi novia (Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend)?" I asked nervously. "Si (yes)," she yelled. "Gracias a Dios, pensé que habría dicho que no (thank God, I thought you would have said no)," I said then realised what I had just said. "Cállate y besar a mí, Cooper (shut up and kiss me Cooper)!" she shouted and then I kissed her. I should learn new languages more often.

**Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did and I hope the meaning in the brackets helped and I hope it saved you time from going on Google Translate and finding out what it means. Please read my other stories as I said before they are called: A Surprise for Everyone, Strawberry Lip Gloss, The Slumber Party, This is Our Song and my new one called Sonny's Brother (isn't finished).**


End file.
